Those Damn Chocolate Chip Cookies
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: Wally is having a bad day. He catches Miss Martian and Superboy in the act and takes it very badly. Enter world's best uncle. One-shot.


**Summary: Wally is having a bad day. He catches Miss Martian and Superboy in the act and takes it very badly. Enter world's best uncle.**  
><strong>Rating: K, because seriously nothing inappropriate which is a weird concept for me.<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice. If I did there'd be way more chick characters who were just on the show as a love interest.  
><strong>

**An: Well this isn't my first attempt at writing a Young Justice fanfic it is the first one I'm publishing so this is a pround moment. Also I haven't written a one-shot in years so this was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>It was the smell of cookies that brought him to the room. The smell of sweet delicious baked goods. It smelt mostly like sugar but with a bit of chocolate. Could it perhaps have been chocolate chip cookies?<p>

It only took a moment for Wally to get from his room to the kitchen. He was the fastest boy alive, after all. It only took him a moment to realize something was wrong. Very wrong. Why was Supes and Ms. M so close? Their faces were almost touching. No, they were definitely touching. They were kissing.

Wally stood there looking on, dumbstruck, for what felt like was just a flash in time. But in what felt like nanoseconds his friends were by his side. It was a strange feeling for him. Usually he was the fast one but today time was moving just too damn fast.

Robin was the one to break the silence. He coughed, a deliberate one, as if to tell Supes and Ms. M about the new company in the room. The two peeled apart. They looked over and blushed. But they did not part. Wally noticed their hands were entangled. That was it. The hands were the straw that broke the camel's back. He pulled his goggles out of his pocket, put them on his face and ran. He left through the back door and down the mountain and kept on running and he didn't stop running until he reached his aunt and uncle's house in Central City. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He reached through his pockets once more and found his key.

It didn't take long for Uncle Barry to come home. Someone at the cave must have called him after Wally left. "What's wrong, kiddo" he said.

Wally had made himself comfortable in living room where he lounging on the couch, eating from a large tub of ice cream and watching afternoon cartoons. "Nothing," Wally said. He was being uncharacteristically grouchy, something that only Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris ever saw.

"Problems with the team?"

"No."

"Fight with a friend?"

"No."

"Is it a girl?"

Wally said nothing. Uncle Barry sighed and sat down on the coffee table in front of Wally.

"What happened?"

Wally took another big scoop of ice cream. "Supes and Ms. M suck," he said.

"I thought you like M'gann," Uncle Barry said.

"My point exactly."

"Ah," Uncle Barry said. "Well are they serious?"

Wally shot upright on the couch and flailed his arms, almost knocking over the ice cream. "They were totally making out in the kitchen. Near the food. My food. Because seriously, I'm the only one who ever eats M'gann's cooking so I know it was for me. She's been teasing me with her baking for months."

Uncle Barry sighed and tussled his nephew's hair. "Was she really teasing you?"

"Yes."

"Or were you just reading into it as something more."

Wally paused. "Maybe…but she's so hot. And sweet. And perfect for me."

"Wally, you said that about your math teacher last month."

"But this is different."

Uncle Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I guess your right. But this situation still sucks." Wally folded his arms.

"Well, Sport, I know what you need."

"To go back to the mountain and get on with my life."

Uncle Barry shook his head. "Hot fudge and whipped cream."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed and I hope I did Wally and Barry justice. Young Justice that is. Lol, see what I did there. Wait, where you are going? Please! I need your love!**

**While Wally runs cookies and ice cream I run on reviews, so please review! :D  
><strong>


End file.
